


Who's We?

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: A theory I had before Winter Is Coming happened, Adam being understanding and the best boyfriend, Even Kenny doesn't really know, Fluff, Hinted At Anyway, Kenny and the backstage interview where he kept saying we, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Post-Full Gear, They're so sweet with each other, brief cameo by the Bucks, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Adam notices that Kenny kept saying "we" in his interview after their match at Full Gear. When he asks about it, even Kenny isn't too sure how it all works, only that he might finally be finding common ground with his dark side. Adam, as always, is there to support him, and maybe even a little eager to see how things might play out.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Who's We?

Who’s We?

A/N: [Notes written before Winter Is Coming] In Kenny’s post-match interview with Alex Marvez, he kept saying “we” in reference to himself. Split personality possibilities me thinks? Nice, sweet, “ _wholesome”_ , friendly Kenny and dark, broken, Cleaner-esque Kenny? Maybe, but maybe (probably) not. Here’s me running away with that idea a bit in the form of Adam being concerned for Kenny, as he always is. [Notes now] This was originally going to be in the OWC Universe series, but I’m not very confident about it, so I think I’ll just leave it as a standalone for now. :( I hope you still enjoy it regardless!

  
  


Kenny was the first of the two backstage, greeted by a standing ovation from everyone in production, Tony Khan among them, nodding to him before focusing back on the monitors in front of him. He smiled wearily in thanks, exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally, heart and thoughts racing. He was completely drained, sore, and wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed with his cowboy in his arms. As he finished that thought, Adam slowly came through the curtain as he turned around. Their eyes met, and Adam was immediately at his side, the two of them kissing like there was no tomorrow, holding each other tightly. The ovation continued for a short time before everyone respectfully looked away and went back to what they were doing, Tony shaking his head in fond exasperation at the sight, but saying nothing. Adam chased Kenny’s lips as he pulled away, Kenny humming desperately as they kept kissing for a little while longer.

“You were so good out there,” Kenny told him, voice shaking when they finally pulled back from each other. “How are you feeling?” Adam gave a short laugh.

“Like the best wrestler in the world just beat the absolute shit out of me on PPV.” He leaned against Kenny, who took the bulk of his weight and held him firmly against his chest. “How are you? You took some rough spots earlier.” He thought back to when Kenny tweaked his knee, how his head bounced off the stage.

“I’ll live. Nothing I can’t handle.” He plopped a kiss in Adam’s hair, frowning slightly at the sweaty taste. “Shower?” Adam nodded, and Kenny led the two of them towards the Elite’s locker room.

“Uh… Won’t Matt and Nick…?”

“They’ll deal with it.” Kenny pushed open the door to the room, catching the Bucks eyes when they looked up in shock at the sight of him and Adam together.

“Hey. Great match out there,” Matt greeted, forcing a smile. Nick nodded in agreement.

Things had been a bit strained between Kenny and the Bucks since All Out, but like always things were slowly heading back to normal, even if the subject of Adam did tend to ramp tensions back up. They all needed to talk soon. Kenny gave a small smile at them both, Adam looking anywhere but at them, not keen on catching a look of hatred from either brother.

“Thanks. We won’t be long.” Kenny gestured towards the shower.

“Right,” Nick responded awkwardly, the atmosphere in the room uncomfortable and strange, not quite hostile but possibly on its way there. Kenny grabbed his suitcase and continued to the bathroom, Adam looking to him in confusion.

“My stuff—

“We’ll get it before we leave. You… Could wear some of my stuff?” 

Kenny admitted he hadn’t thought things through when he led Adam straight here, and… He maybe kind of wanted Adam to wear something of his? Just a little? Adam blushed at the thought, hiding a shy smile. He definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea.

“I… Yeah, that’s fine.” Kenny breathed out a sigh of relief, grabbing clean clothes and setting them on the counter before they began helping each other out of their gear.

As promised they didn’t take too long, out and clean and dressed after a few minutes, grabbing a few more kisses before leaving the room. Kenny was shirtless, as was often the case post-match shower, Adam walking around in one of Kenny’s Redcon shirts and a nice fitting pair of shorts that Kenny couldn’t help admiring Adam in when he was fully dressed. They stopped by the trainer’s room for ice and to do a quick check on Kenny’s knee before continuing to walk together backstage. Alex Marvez was the one who stopped them, calling Kenny over for an interview. Adam hung back to listen, frowning at how tired Kenny looked with the ice pack pressed to the back of his head, and the… Strangely distant look in his eyes.

“You gotta hand it to Adam Page. He’s uh… He’s better than what I thought and he, he, he belongs up there with the best of them.” That made Adam’s heart melt to hear that from Kenny. It was the next thing he said that made his heart stop. “We won this tournament tonight, and I feel great, but we didn’t win it by a lot.” We? Who’s  **_we?!_ ** Don Callis and Kenny had a brief exchange before Alex let Kenny go, Kenny walking back over to Adam and stopping at the look on his face. “What is it?” Adam took a few moments to try and figure out how to ask before saying screw it.

“Who the heck is we, Kenny?” Kenny looked even more confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“You said  **we** won the tournament, but not by a lot. Who’s we?” Kenny looked to him in alarm, panicked.

“I… Did I say that out loud?” His voice was small, terrified, and Adam was immediately concerned, vice softer, gentler.

“Yeah, you did.” Kenny put his head in his hands, tugging at his curls again, and Adam stopped him, moving Kenny’s hands to his hair instead. “Talk to me, babe.”

“I—I don’t really know how to explain it without sounding crazy…” Adam pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth, and Kenny blushed, attempting a smile.

“Try me.”

“Can we… Not here?” Adam nodded, and Kenny breathed out a sigh of relief.

They retrieved Adam’s things, Adam the one driving them back to the hotel. The trip from the parking lot to their room was silent, a little tense. They collapsed into bed together once they got the door open, sharing soft laughs as Kenny ended up in Adam’s arms, Adam nuzzling his face into Kenny’s curls with a satisfied sigh. Kenny’s hands found Adam’s when his arms wrapped him up in a warm, safe, comforting embrace. They laid there together for a few peaceful moments.

“So?” Adam whispered. Kenny took a deep breath.

“Okay. So… I came to a, a, I guess you could call it a compromise, of sorts. With that voice in my head.”

“Your dark side?” Adam asked for clarification. Kenny nodded after a moment of hesitation. Adam let out a slow breath. He’d read too many books and his mind was racing with too many theories and ideas until he settled on the one. “So… Are we talking, like, multiple personalities here?”

“You could say that, I guess. But less blacking out while the other personality takes over and more like… Both of us fused together, but he’s in the driver’s seat.”

“What?” Kenny groaned, shutting his eyes in frustration, pulling away from Adam, sitting up.

“I’m not explaining this well. And I’m still trying to figure out how it works myself.” He opened his eyes. “Okay. He’s my other half, in a sense. Me, but not…  **Me.** So, basically, we both remember everything the other does. He…” Kenny smiled gently. “He loves you just as much as I do. After All Out… That night you and I had together convinced him that you weren’t going to turn your back on me, on us.” He turned back towards Adam, who was sat up against the headboard now, watching him curiously.

“What about you?” Adam asked quietly. “Are you convinced I won’t leave?” Kenny didn’t respond right away.

“I don’t know,” he finally answered, voice barely above a whisper. “I will be here for you for as long as you’ll have me, but…” He shook his head with a sad smile. “After everything I’ve put you through, everything that’s happened between us, I… I wouldn’t blame you if you left.” Adam felt a pang of hurt in his heart at those words.

“There is nothing in this world that would make me want to leave you, you hear me? Nothing. No amount of pushing me away, insulting, putting me down,  **_nothing_ ** . I’m going to be here through everything and after.” He crawled over to him, considering his next words carefully. “So why don’t the two of you have your way with me?” Kenny’s eyes darkened in want, wide and then half lidded to go along with his evil smirk and deep, husky laugh.

“I don’t think you know what you’re asking for, cowboy.”

“I know  **_exactly_ ** what I’m asking for,” Adam responded with a challenging look, and Kenny was immediately on top of him, grinning.

“Oh, we’re going to have so much fun with you.” Adam matched the grin with one of his own.

“That’s the idea.”


End file.
